


Only Me

by neffie_graham



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Multi, general friendship fluff, moko san being jealous of tsuruga as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neffie_graham/pseuds/neffie_graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotonami Kanae is a jealous woman, particularly when it comes to her only friend. So when she's tired of hearing about Japan's Most Desirable, she's forced to kidnap the original LoveMe member- and contemplate her own feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was a gift for tumblr user angelicsentinel for the Skip Beat secret santa!!!!!!! the onesided moko/kyoko is only there if you choose to see it that way.

It was honestly kind of sickening. The way they danced around the subject of love, while Tsuruga still made it painfully obvious that he would go around the world a million times barefoot just to make the shorter girl happy, was disgusting to Kanae Kotonami.

And though she knew she _should_ be happy for her best friend, that she was able to find love again in the famous actor, she just wasn’t. Because Kyoko was _hers_. She was _her_ best friend, _her_ partner in LoveMe, and the fact that she was being replaced stung a little bit too much to be borne without complaint.

So Kanae did the only thing she could.

“Hah? Hah? Moko-san, where are we going? Why won’t you tell me? How long have we been on this train, anyways?”

“Mo! Would you be quiet already? You’re bothering the other passengers with your non stop rambling!” Kanae was beginning to rethink her decision. But then, she remembered that this was the only time in 5 months when their schedules were both free at the same time, and she was able to get through the mild inconvenience of Kyoko’s constant talking. She glared at anybody who seemed to recognize her, warning them to stay the hell out of her way. She was glad to see that it worked.

Another hour passed, during which Kyoko, despite her energy, managed to fall asleep. It was to be expected; she had, after all, been awoken at five AM by Kanae packing her things in her room at the Daruma-ya. While an observer might have thought Kanae’s resulting sigh was out of relief, finally having some peace and quiet, the truth was far more complicated.

Kanae was not afraid to admit that she was a jealous woman. She had seen less and less of her best friend in the past few months, and even more frustrating was that all LoveMe’s Number One seemed to be capable of talking about anymore was none other than Tokyo’s Most Desirable. And that stupid man was completely infatuated as well, even if he would never admit it openly. Him and his stupid _propriety_ , his stupid _respect_ , his stupid _hesitance_. _Just confess, get married, and have your stupid little perfect babies already_ , Kanae thought, her furrowed brow not subtracting from her beauty. _Anything to make Kyoko pay attention to me again._ Indeed, Kanae craved the other girl’s friendship and love. Kanae had denied friendship her whole life, pronouncing it as unnecessary and distracting from her ambitions. If you had told her two years beforehand that Kyoko Mogami, the annoying amateur who had no reason to be at an audition for LME, would become the most precious person in Kanae’s life, she would have deemed you a nutcase.

Finally, they arrived at their destination. Kyoko was still asleep, curled slightly into Kanae’s side. The taller woman tapped Kyoko lightly on the shoulder, then proceeded to shake her rather violently until the girl awoke with a start.

“Kyoko, we’re here.” Kanae’s tone was clipped, her patience as thin as always.

“Huh? Really? Okay, let’s go!” Kyoko grabbed her bags that had been packed hastily at 5 in the morning, and stepped off the train. As she looked around the station, Kanae called for a taxi.

Once both of them loaded their suitcases in the trunk of the car, the dark haired woman whispered the destination into the driver’s ear. Kyoko struggled to hear what was being said, but Kanae shoved her back with a sharp “mo!” Knowing that nothing would make her friend give in, Kyoko slumped back in her seat with a pout.

“Don’t give me that look. You’ll find out when we get there.” Silence ensued, and Kyoko stared out the window of the car. _I wonder what Tsuruga-san is doing right now…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a quick jab to her side. “Ah! Sorry, Moko-san, did you say something?” Kyoko asked, never wanting to make her best friend angry.

“No. I could just tell that you were thinking about _him_ again. Stop it.”

“Hi-him? Who are you talking about?”

“Tsuruga Ren! Mo!”

_Is she a mind reader?_ “How did you know I was thinking about him, Moko-san? Ah, was I talking out loud?” Kyoko hid her face in embarrassment, while Kanae sighed at her friend’s antics.

“No, you just had that stupid lovesick look on your face. I could tell you were thinking about him. Jeez, we haven’t been able to have any quality time together in months, and you can barely even pay attention to me now!” Tucking a piece of silky hair behind her ear, she rested her chin on her hand and conjured up a crestfallen expression. “I suppose I don’t mean that much to you, after all. You’re always thinking about Tsuruga-san.” _Perfect._

Kyoko gasped; she was being totally inconsiderate! If she hadn’t been in a moving vehicle, and restricted by the seat belt, she would have immediately gone into a dogeza. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Moko-san! Please don’t hate me, I swear you are my best friend and I’m really happy to be here on vacation with you even though I don’t know where we’re going I’m sure that because it was Moko-san who planned it, it will be amazing and fantastic and–” Her frantic apologies were cut short by abrupt laughter from the woman beside her. When she looked at LoveMe member number 2, she was caught off guard by the affectionate smile present on Kanae’s face.

Blushing slightly, Kyoko glanced away, pleased by the happy expression she (somehow) was able to get Kanae to make. The silence continued, though the atmosphere within the car was light and fluffy. She pinched herself every time Tsuruga-san crossed her mind, reminding herself that this was a time for only the two of them.

Soon, the taxi pulled in front of a ryokan with an attached onsen. As soon as Kyoko realized this was their destination, she let out a delighted squeal of excitement. “You made reservations for an onsen? For a whole week, just for us? Thank you, thank you, thank you, Moko-san!”

Kanae smiled fondly at the redhead, her joy infectious. “Well, I figured it was time for you to get pampered. You’ve been serving others for far too long, you need a break. Plus, this onsen is known for being especially therapeutic- great for all of our stress from showbiz.” It had also taken a huge bite out of Kanae’s paycheck, but Kyoko didn’t need to know that. Besides, seeing that awestruck look on the other girl’s face made the expenses most definitely worth it.

Kanae was sure that this surprise present would definitely beat out anything Tsuruga could get Kyoko. After all, Kanae knew that having a close female friend with whom she could do anything and everything was something missing completely from Kyoko’s childhood. Kyoko had never felt the simple joy of holding another girl’s hand when crossing the street, or the feeling of awe when you realize just how _beautiful_ a girl can be when in love (though Kanae had never experienced the first, she was feeling the effects of the second with full force). And Tsuruga, for all his fairy tales about ridiculously expensive gems and beautiful roses, could not provide that for the girl. Only Kanae could.

_Only I get to see that face._ And that thought alone made Kanae happy.


End file.
